A Blast from the past
by xToxicWaste
Summary: What if the girls had left over lollipops from the time that they had turned into kids? Meeting up with the Rowdyruff boys Z, what sort of mess could possibly happen then? Reds, Blues and Greens. Rated T for swearing


**A/N: Fml. So many fanfics, so little time, this is so dramatic.**

**Akane: Yeah, Aria's slow updates. Oh the drama, the tension -.-**

**Me: D8! **

**Akane: DISCLAIMER GUY! SUMMARY DUDE! PAIRINGS PERSON! AND RATING BRO! YOU'RE ALL UP! –Hands them all scripts-**

**Disclaimer: -coughs- anyway! Aria doesn't own The Powerpuff girls Z! **

**Summary: What if the girls had left over lollipops from the time that they had turned into kids? Meeting up with the Rowdyruff boys Z, what sort of mess could possibly happen then?**

**Pairings: CounterpartxCounterpart! In other words; Reds! Blues! And Greens! **

**Rating: M for sexual-  
Me: NO. NO. NO. WTF. AKANE! WHAT KIND OF SCRIPTS DID YOU GIVE?!**

**Akane:...BAHAHAHAHA OMG. -dead- **

**Me: THE RATING IS T! T FOR SWEARING D8!**

**Akane: ...o-o we've hired a lot of people **

**Me: o-o'' omfg you're right! **

**Akane: You do know that we have to pay them all right?**

**Me: Yeah I know that I have to...pay- WAIT WHAT-!**

**Everyone but me: Enjoy! ^-^! **

**x-x-x**

_(Cos' if I was a Boomerang,_

_I'd turn around and come back to you.)_

It had been a few years since the girls had become the oh-so very famous Powerpuff girls z, what had started at age thirteen had lasted until the age of seventeen, their childish antics had managed to sweet away with them having to balance both school work and monster attacks towards the city of new-Townsville.

Of course seeing as it was July and close towards the summer holidays that obviously wouldn't last long as the three teens would have more time to hang out and just be normal teenagers again.

Two teens sat on a large sofa, the professor's home was really huge and it had become a second home to all three super teens.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan! Could you pass the ketchup?" a petite blonde asked, a polite smile on her face as she gestured towards the red bottle.

Kaoru blinked, her lime green eyes adjusting to her surrounding as if she had just seen them for the first time as she took her eyes away from the TV screen. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure Miyako." The raven haired teen nodded and passed her the bottle causing the blonde to smile in return and say a quick 'thanks!'

"So where'd Momoko say she'd go?" Kaoru asked

"Oh, she said something about looking around for candy." Miyako replied as she bit into a chip.

The raven haired teen merely nodded as she stared back towards the game on TV, it wasn't long before a crash could be heard causing the two teens to exchange a look.

"Think that was Momoko?" Kaoru asked

"Probably" the girl with light sky blue eyes replied

Just then a squeal could be heard as a ginger haired teen rushed in, three giant lollipops in hand "Girls! Look at what I found! I knew Professor was hiding sweets when he had said he didn't have any..." the pink eyed girl trailed off

"Momoko, where'd you find them?" Miyako asked as she stared at the lollipops, a feeling of déjà vu accruing.

"In the lab" Momoko replied casually as she handed one to each of the girls

Kaoru gaped "Woah, woah, woah. Are you sure this stuff's safe?" she asked wearily

"Nonsense!" Momoko exclaimed "This stuff's perfect!"

Miyako sighed "If you're sure Momoko-san."

"Of course! Have I ever stirred you two wrong before?!"

"Well..."

"Hush Kaoru, who was talking to you?" Momoko rolled her eyes playfully causing Kaoru to smile slightly

"Alright, alright!"

And with that being the final decision the three took a bite out of each of their lollipops

_Meanwhile_

"Brick, are you sure we're not going to be caught?" Boomer asked as he stared towards the professor's house in suspicion

"Of course we're not! Have I ever stirred you two wrong before?!" Brick exclaimed as if the idea itself was simply ludicrous

Butch rolled his forest green eyes "Last time we did this wasn't pretty" he reminded

"We were kids then! With Mojo's stuff we're now older than the girls so we're obviously smarter." Brick continued to argue causing the other two teens to exchange glances

"Alright, you are the leader" Boomer said rolling his blue eyes

"Well duh." Brick scoffed before turning around and sneaking towards the house, successfully jumping over the fence before looking back towards his two brothers who were still in their position behind the bushes.

Butch inwardly groaned as he climbed over the fence and jumped down, Boomer following close behind.

"This is gonna' end badly for us, isn't it?" Boomer muttered towards his emerald eyed brother

"Yeah, it really is. All we can do is pray that Brick will get most of the hits." Butch whispered back causing Boomer to flash him an amused smile,

"Finally! Why'd that idiot professor make the fence so far from the actual building?" Brick complained as he began to climb in through the window

"That idiot Professor is partly responsible for your very existence" Butch muttered causing Boomer to snort, trying to contain his laughter as he snuck in along with Butch

"Alright, you guys ready?" Brick asked, grinning mischievously as he held a can of spray paint

"No" the two boys said in unison but grabbed a hold of some spray paints.

"Yolo, my dear brothers."

"Yeah but we pretty much just made our lives shorter with the whole age thing" Boomer commented causing Brick to glare towards the blonde boy.

"Whatever asswipe, let's just get this over with-"

"Thieves!" A child with a huge red bow screamed, the bow itself was bigger than her actual head. Arms flailing she pointed towards the three culprits

"Kidnappers!" Another child yelled with wide baby blue eyes as she stared towards the three teens

"People in Pyjamas!" the last one screeched in green, holding a hammer with was a couple inches bigger than the child itself.

"What..." Brick stared, utterly baffled

"The..." Boomer continued, equally as flabbergasted

"Fuck?" Butch finished as he poked the young child in green causing her to screech once again and bite his hand.

"What the hell just happened?" Brick asked as he watched Butch yank his hand out of her mouth in pain.

"Are these...are they the Powerpuff girls Z?" The blonde asked incredulously, as if he doubted himself as he asked

"I don't know about you two but this is defiantly Butterbutt" Butch shot a glare towards the girl, not over the fact that she had indeed bitten his hand

"Did they shrink in the washing machine or something?" Boomer asked as he bent down in front of Bubbles who stared towards the boy with curious blue eyes.

"Well...This is a total bust." Brick said frowning as he watched Blossom tug on his jeans and smile at him

"Onii-chan! I'm hungry!" Blossom whined

"Onii- what." Brick asked as he stared towards the child as if she had miraculously grown another head

Blossom huffed, annoyed that her 'Onii-chan' wasn't bringing her a feast

"Onii-chan!" the ginger haired child stomped her foot, causing the lab to shake slightly.

"Blossom!" Bubbles scolded "You could have broken our house! And we would've gone boom!" the blonde exaggerated as she flailed her arms

"Yeah Blossom!" Buttercup agreed "We would've went Boom!"

Blossom pouted as she turned towards the three boys who just stared, as if trying to understand the situation

"Brick-nii-chan!" the ginger haired teen whined as she pouted towards him causing the boy to groan and roll his blood red eyes "Alright, alright! You brat." He muttered, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder annoyed and beginning his quest to search for the kitchen.

"He's going the wrong way." Buttercup said as she tugged onto Butch's jeans

"Eh," he shrugged "He'll find it eventually."

"So," Boomer started as he watched Bubbles run around him in a circle "What do we do with these three?"

The raven haired teen shrugged his shoulders "Dunno, leave em' here and the Professor will probably fix em' and turn them back to normal."

Boomer, getting tired of watching Bubbles run in constant circles picked the blonde up causing her to burst into giggles "When's the professor coming back though?"

Butch rolled his eyes as he sat down "Do you really expect me to know?" the boy with forest green eyes watched in amusement as Buttercup tried to climb up the chair next to him to sit down, but due to her now shortened height found it to be a difficult task.

"Yeah but it looks like they don't remember who we are, they're just kids...again." Boomer said as he absentmindedly played with the blonde's hair as he sat on the couch with her on his lap.

"This is ridiculous!" the four heard Brick shout as they all turned to face the door, as if on cue, Blossom came running in laughing in hysterics wearing Brick's hat as the boy came running after,

"Well, looks like Tom and Jerry's on" Butch commented, smirking at the scene causing Buttercup to grin and laugh along with Blossom.

Bubbles just stared towards Brick the back to Blossom, and back to Brick, before bursting into a fit of laughter as she watched Brick stub his toe and clutch his foot in a fatal position.

"Poor Brick" Boomer commented, though it was clear he felt no pity towards the male as he watched amused

"Least he didn't get hit in the nuts." Butch replied and Boomer couldn't help but agree, Blossom blinked and stopped along with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"What Nuts-"

"Oh look! Adventure Time is TV!" Boomer suddenly yelled, pointing towards the TV, causing all three girls to squeal and turn around to face the magical box of moving pictures.

Butch and Brick gave Boomer a questionable look "I don't care if they're not really four. I will not allow you all to corrupt their innocent now child-like minds."

The two boys rolled their eyes as they watched the now occupied three kids watch TV

This was one heck of a day.

**x-x-x**

**Me: WOOT. WELL DONE ME. Oh and this story will barely be updated regularly, This is just for fun, I'll update it from time to time.**

**Akane: -.- it's because you've got like 11 fanfics to complete.**

**Me:..Shut up - **

**Everyone: R N R**


End file.
